It's Good To Be Home
by EmzLuvzTom
Summary: With her red fingernails shining in the light, she lifted her sunglasses from covering her blue eyes and placed them on top of her golden locks. A smirk spread across her face as her eyes locked with his. "Hello Niklaus." As she watched a hint of guilt and fear appear in his eyes, the only thought going through her mind was It's Good To Be Home.
1. Chapter 1 : Intro

No one noticed the late arrival as she slipped into the church whilst the practice ceremony was going on. No one saw the woman in sunglasses with her red 'fuck me' pumps and a little stunning black number that fit her like a glove. No one expected her to be there after everything that happened four years ago so you can only imagine their shock when she stepped into the aisle as the lovely soon to be bride, Elena Gilbert and groom, Elijah Mikaelson turned to walk down it. With her red fingernails shining in the light, she lifted her sunglasses from covering her blue eyes and placed them on top of her golden locks. A smirk spread across her face as her eyes locked with _his._

"Hello Niklaus." As she watched a hint of guilt and fear appear in his eyes, the only thought going through her mind was _It's Good To Be Home._


	2. Chapter 2

She remembered it as if it was yesterday, the pain he caused had left her dead inside. Their little game of cat and mouse had finally ended after thirteen months when she gave in and confessed her feelings for him. She was so excited to hear his reply but she was shocked when all he did was laugh. He embarrassed her in front of her family and friends and by two days later, the whole town had been informed. The embarrassment soon turned into sorrow as everybody started to hate her. The last straw was when she found a little white box outside her front door the day after. Inside the little white box was a pair of stunning earrings and without even reading the note that came with them, she knew who had sent them because they matched her bracelet. Her curiosity got the better of her and she read the note.

_For the trouble of giving in xx_

What she never expected was for Kol Mikaelson to turn up outside her house as she was loading her bag into a taxi. Once Kol had heard her explanation, he drove with her to the airport and they never expected to become so close, a new friendship was formed.

* * *

He remembered it as if it was yesterday, the day his world fell apart. He never expected their little game of cat and mouse to end after thirteen months of playing it so he was surprised when she gave in and confessed her feelings for him. He was so shocked that he nervously laughed and it broke his heart to see the pain in her eyes. He never meant to embarrass her in front of her family and friends, he never meant for the whole town to start hating her so he sent her a pair of earrings that would match her bracelet and bring out her stunning blue eyes. He never expected for Kol to appear in the doorway holding the bracelet and earrings he had sent to her along with a letter addressed to him.

_Did I mean anything? Did my feelings mean nothing to you? Was I just going to be another one of your little toys? Was the thirteen months of chasing me pointless? I bet they were, no one would have feelings for a silly, worthless, naive little girl like me._

_I've written this to everyone and now I've writing this for you ..._

_Don't come looking for me because by the time you read this, the girl you once knew is dead._

When he finished reading it, his heart broke for the first time in hundreds of years. Kol shook his head before expressing his disappointment and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Niklaus." As she watched a hint of guilt and fear appear in his eyes, the only thought going through her mind was _It's Good To Be Home._

"Caroline?" Elena whispered as everybody stared at the woman. She tilted her head to the left as her eyes stared blankly at Elena.

"I'm sorry _darling _but I think you are mistaking me for someone else. My name is ..."

"Cara." Kol Mikaelson whispered as he stepped around his siblings before he stood in front Elijah and Elena. Once he was in sight, he paused and stared at the woman with a small smile on his face. "You're here."

"Of course I am darling, you did invite me after all. Sorry I'm a little late, your text message didn't include the church's name." The woman slowly took a step forward before she ran down the aisle and flung herself into Kol's arms. "I've missed you Kol."

"I've missed you too Cara." Kol said then he chuckled when her giggles filled the room as he spun her around in the air before placing her back on her feet. "God Cara, you're even lighter than before. You have been eating right?"

"Of course I have Kol, I don't want to have to go through that pain ever again. I've just ..."

"You've just what Cara? Is someone bothering you again?" Kol asked as he held her face between the palm of his hands.

"Since you left, the nightmare came back and I've not been able to sleep. I thought using the gym may tire me out but I think I over did it because not even _her _clothes fit me anymore."

"You silly silly girl." Kol whispered then he smirked as the woman in front of him frown. "I thought my bank balance was just dropping because you were updating our _play _room."

"I think you are mistake Kol, it is after all Blondie's _play _room." Everybody in the church spun around to see Damon Salvatore standing up with a smile on his face whilst he stared at Cara. "It's nice to see you again Blondie."

"You too Day." Mouths dropped open at the reply that came from the woman's mouth.

"You've been seeing Caroline and didn't tell me?" Stefan shouted as he glared at his older brother causing a smirk to appear not just on Kol's face but also on the face of Cara.

"If you read the letter then surely you remember the words _'Don't come looking for me because by the time you read this, the girl you once knew is dead._' Caroline is dead and in her place is now me, Cara Salvatore-Mikaelson who just so happens to be the most feared person in New York City along with her best friends Kol Mikaelson and Damon Salvatore so I'd watch how you speak to my _best friend _Salvatore." The amount of hatred dripping from her tone not only surprised the people who once knew sweet innocent Caroline but it also surprised Kol and Damon who knew the new and improved Cara Salvatore-Mikaelson. The silence in the church was suddenly broken by someone's phone ringing. Cara pulled her phone from the secret pocket in her black little dress and stared down at it looking confused.

"Caroline, I ... I ..." Niklaus stumbled over his words but froze in his place as Cara rolled her eyes before she answered the unknown number calling her phone.

"Miss Salvatore-Mikaelson's phone, Cara speaking." The colour drained from her face before she removed the phone from her ear and placed it on speaker phone. "What's wrong Mary?"

"Mary isn't alive anymore Miss Salvatore-Mikaelson." The voice echoed throughout the church and within seconds, Damon and Kol were on either side of Cara. "Or should I be calling you Caroline Forbes."

"What do you want Katerina?" Cara snapped as her grip on the phone increased.

"I warned you, I told you to protect your heart before I turned you but you didn't and I'm actually sorry that you were made to turn into a heartless bitch like myself."

"She's nothing like you Katherine and I'll never allow her to be." Damon snapped and everybody saw just how protective Damon was over Cara, he was acting like she was his little sister.

"She's close Damon but _he's _keeping her humanity."

"What do you want Katerina?" Cara whispered as her eyes locked with Niklaus'. "If it's freedom from Niklaus then you can ask him that yourself since you are on speaker phone."

"It's not my freedom you should be asking about Cara, isn't that right _darling._" Everybody froze as a whimper echoed around the church then all hell broke loose.

"If you even so much as lay a finger on him again then so help me Katerina, Kol and Damon won't be able to stop me from ripping your intestines out and wearing them as jewellery. Do I make myself clear?"

"I'll be in touch." No one moved as Cara broke her phone into millions of little pieces.

"Caroline?" Elena asked as she took a step forward to the woman who looked to be fighting an inward battle.

"My name is Cara, Caroline died when the person she loved laughed in her face and her friends and everybody in town hated her. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go drown myself with alcohol before I allow my anger to take over." Cara turned on her heels and fled from the church but not before she heard what Kol said.

"I'd keep an eye on your fiancé brother. Cara may know she is Elena but that won't stop Cara from taking her anger out on Elena because she looks like Katerina."

* * *

Niklaus was shocked to see her again after all this time. He was even more shocked to find out that his younger brother, Kol was best friends with her.

"Why did you never tell me that you spoke with Caroline?"

"Shouldn't you be asking why I never told you that I lived with Cara, brother? You were asking about Caroline and I answered you Nik, I told you she was dead and she is. The Caroline you once knew is no longer inside Cara, she's dead Nik so you need to move on." Kol whispered before he finished his tray of six shots.

"Alright everybody, who's up for a little Karaoke?" Niklaus watched as a smirk made its way onto Kol's face.

"I'm sure Cara would love to sing everybody a song, isn't that right darling." Niklaus followed where Kol was looking and his heart stopped as he was staring into the eyes that belonged to the love of his life. "Come on Cara, you do owe me since that _night _in New York." Everybody in The Grill gasped and started whispering as Caroline stood up and made her way onto the stage. She stood on the stage for a couple of minutes before she turned to the band and whispered something to them. It was so quiet that even with his hybrid hearing, Niklaus couldn't tell what she had said. Caroline turned back around and she smirked before waving at Kol. "Shit."

"What is it?" Niklaus asked as he stared at Kol who was shaking his head.

"Just a game me and Cara have going on." Kol whispered before he turned around fully in his seat and watched Caroline.

"People let me tell you 'bout my best friend. He's a cold-hearted person but he'll love me till the end. He's a one boy cuddly toy, my up, my down, my pride and joy. Whether we're talkin' face to face or whether we're talking on the phone, he always manages to put a smile on my face and that is why he's my best friend. I picked this song to sing tonight because it explains exactly how I feel about our friendship and I also picked the song because of how ironic the words are. _You'll_ know what I mean when you hear the chorus. This goes out to my best friend, Kol Mikaelson." Niklaus could tell that Caroline meant the supernatural people in the bar when she said '_you'll_' and he was slightly worried as to what the song was.

_Stay_

_Won't beg you to stay_

_Go, yeah, I'll be ok_

_Won't kill me this way_

_Oh, Oh_

_At least that's what I'll say_

Niklaus gulped as Caroline's eyes locked on his then once he heard the lyrics, he felt the guilt that he had hidden away for the past 4 years start to eat away at his heart again.

_No, you don't have to know_

_The wounds that hurt me the most_

_Cos I'll never show_

_Just how deep they go_

"Get ready." Caroline whispered then a smirk made its way onto her face as she started singing again.

_That's why I'm telling you_

_Everytime you have to go_

_I don't think you even know_

_It's like a dagger in my heart_

"Good one Cara." Kol shouted before he burst out laughing. If it was anyone else singing this song then maybe Niklaus would have laughed along with Kol but since it was Caroline, it broke his heart because he could tell that this song was also slightly meant for himself.

_Everytime you have to leave_

_Can't believe it cuts so deep_

_It's like a dagger in my heart_

_Dagger Dagger_

_Dagger Dagger_

_Dagger Dagger_

_It's like a dagger in my heart_

_Dagger Dagger_

_Dagger Dagger_

_Dagger Dagger_

_It's like a dagger in my heart_

_._

_Strong, I thought I was strong_

_These scars will heal before long_

_I guess I was wrong_

_Oh, Oh_

_And I'm too far gone_

_._

_Try, I know I should try_

_To just get on with my life_

_But it's slipping away tonight_

_There's some loves you can't survive_

_._

_That's why I'm telling you_

_Everytime you have to go_

_I don't think you even know_

_It's like a dagger in my heart_

_Everytime you have to leave_

_Can't believe it cuts so deep_

_It's like a dagger in my heart_

_Dagger Dagger_

_Dagger Dagger_

_Dagger Dagger_

_It's like a dagger in my heart_

_Dagger Dagger_

_Dagger Dagger_

_Dagger Dagger_

_It's like a dagger in my heart_

Caroline spun around on the stage and something caught Niklaus' eye causing him to gulp and wish it wasn't what he thought it was.

_The last words I would say_

_Is there ain't anyone else_

_Can take this pain away_

"Love you Kol Mikaelson." Caroline shouted as she pointed over at Kol.

_That's why I'm telling you_

_Everytime you have to go_

_I don't think you even know_

_It's like a dagger in my heart_

_Everytime you have to leave_

_Can't believe it cuts so deep_

_It's like a dagger in my heart_

_Dagger Dagger_

_Dagger Dagger_

_Dagger Dagger_

_It's like a dagger in my heart_

_Dagger Dagger_

_Dagger Dagger_

Dagger Dagger

_It's like a dagger in my heart_

Niklaus felt his breath get caught in his throat as Caroline reached into the inside pocket of her jacket as she continued singing.

_Everytime you have to go_

_I don't think you even know_

_It's like a dagger in my heart_

_Everytime you have to leave_

_Can't believe it cuts so deep_

His eyes hadn't deceived him, he was right with what he thought. He felt himself rise from his seat as Caroline pulled out one of his daggers from the inside pocket of her jacket. He was just about to take a step forward but froze as Caroline plunged the dagger into her chest.

_It's like a dagger in my heart_

He released the breath he was holding as Caroline looked up and let the dagger fall from her hands.

"Wow, what a rush." Caroline whispered as her eyes locked with his. He felt himself relaxed as Caroline skipped across the room until she pushed herself in between himself and Kol. She hopped up onto the bar and started swinging her legs back and forth before smiling down at his younger brother. "So what did you think darling? Like it?"

"Like it? Are you kidding Cara? I loved it, especially the dagger part." Kol whispered then he chuckled as Caroline grinned. Niklaus was just about to say how much he liked it when something on Caroline's top caught his attention. _No, I must be wrong._ Niklaus thought but instantly knew he wasn't wrong. There on Caroline's top was a blood stain right above the place where she 'pretended' to plunge the dagger into her chest. Niklaus looked at Caroline and as his eyes locked with hers, he saw that she knew he knew that she had really stabbed herself with one of his daggers.

"That's very sweet of you Kol, I _loved _the dagger part as well." Niklaus threw his head back and downed the remaining contents of his glass thinking it would stop her laughter echoing in his mind but he was wrong, it only seemed to help increase it. "Now I believe we need to discuss how I'm going to deal with Katerina."

"Not tonight Cara." Kol whispered and Niklaus was surprised to hear how tired his brother sounded.

"But she has Da ... _him._" Niklaus raised his eyebrow at Caroline and quickly frowned as she glared at him. "If you aren't going to help me then maybe I trusted the wrong person. _He _means the world to me Kol and you know that is the only reason for my humanity to still show so maybe you should reconsider your answer."

"I said, not tonight Cara." Kol snapped as his eyes narrowed but Niklaus noticed that they weren't narrowed because of Caroline but they were in fact narrowed because Kol hated himself for making Caroline question her trust in him. "She won't place a finger on _him, _not after your warning. She knows that _he _is the only way she can bargain with you so let's have a good night. You need your sleep Cara, you may be tricking yourself into feeling fine but I can see how tired you are and I am so sorry for not being there to fight away the nightmares for you. I totally forgot about them because you hadn't had one in the whole time that I was with you and I know that sounds stupid of me because we know that you only have them when you're on your own but I hate seeing you like you get when one occurs. It's terrifying Cara, seeing the person who is like a little sister to you act ..."

"It's ok Kol, I understand." Niklaus had never seen his brother this upset before and it honestly shocked him. "If it is anybodies fault then it's mine because I told you to go, I told you to go back to your family Kol. I had also forgotten about them because I hadn't had one in many months so don't feel bad. We'll sort out this Katerina problem some other time ... once you have recovered from your hangover that is." Caroline winked at Kol then she hopped off the bar and made to move but froze at Kol's comeback.

"Just because I'm drunk does not mean that you can get kinky tonight Cara, we only have my bedroom and it isn't soundproof like your _play_ room is. We could always wait until a time when the house is empty." Niklaus was shocked when all Caroline did was walk through the crowd but he smiled as she paused at the exit of The Grill. _I wonder what reply she has to that._ Niklaus thought then his smile changed to a smirk as Kol's mouth dropped open.

"But having to fake it with a guy who cries when watching Marley and Me isn't worth the wait." Only people with supernatural hearing were able to catch her reply which to Niklaus made the insult to Kol's ego even better. Niklaus turned to his brother and glared at him as something clicked in his mind.

"You've been with Caroline." Niklaus snapped as he took a step towards Kol who stared back at his brother in shock then Kol burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, that's hilarious Nik." Kol said once he had stopped laughing. "Like I said before, it's just a game that Cara and I play. She's like a sister to me Nik so you don't need to worry about _that_."

* * *

Song - Dagger by The Wanted


	4. Chapter 4

Cara was walking around town a couple of days later when someone grabbed ahold of her arm.

"I need to speak to you Cara." Cara slowly turned around and raised an eyebrow when she came face to face with Elena. _Did she just really call me Cara?_ Cara thought then she smirked.

"Hello Katerina."

"How ... how did you know it was me?" Katherine asked as she stared at Cara in shock. "No one's recognised me up till now."

"You called me Cara, Elena still can't get used to that so you gave yourself away Katerina. What do you want from me Katerina and what do you mean by 'no one's recognised me up till now'?"

"Let's just say that Miss Gilbert hasn't been around since her practice wedding to _my _man."

"Is that why you took Daniel? Did you think that by taking the person who is keeping my humanity alive would make me help you get Elijah back? He's over you Katerina, you lost him when you lied. You pushed him into the arms of your own doppelganger. Did you forget that I hate Elena? Why would I want to do anything that involves her? Even if I did want to help you, she's protected by the Mikaelson's. Elijah hardly leaves her side and when he does, Niklaus is always there to take his place but that doesn't surprise me. After all, doppelgangers are known for shagging brothers." Cara reigned her anger back in and she mentally slapped herself when she saw the look on Katerina's face. _You've done it now._ Cara thought as she watched the anger grow in Katerina's eyes.

"Silly silly Cara." Katerina whispered then she grabbed ahold of Cara's throat and slammed her against the nearest wall. "I was going to hand Daniel back to you and all you would have had to do was act as if I was Elena but now, now I think Daniel deserves to know exactly what you are Cara."

"Katerina." Cara shouted then she dropped to her knees as the tears she was holding back finally overflowed. "I'm so sorry Daniel, I've failed you." That was it, the thing that turned the tide.

* * *

"Give it up for Cara Salvatore-Mikaelson." Everybody in The Grill quickly turned in their seats to see her stood on the stage with a glass of alcohol in her hand. Niklaus watched in amazement as she threw her head back and downed the remaining contents of her glass before she dropped it to the floor and the music started playing.

"This is bad Kol, very bad." Damon whispered causing everybody at their table to turn and face them.

"What's bad Salvatore?" Niklaus asked as he continued watching Caroline.

"I think ... I think she's turned it off again Nik." Kol whispered and everybody turned around and stared at Caroline as she started singing.

_Puttin' my defences up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_

_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

Caroline winked at a couple of lads in the front row as she ruffled her hair causing Niklaus to believe that what his younger brother has said was true. She looked like she had turned it off.

_Won't wash my hair_

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

Niklaus was shocked when Caroline raised her hand and pointed at him before she started singing again.

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes, you make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand_

_._

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_._

_Puttin' my defences up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

Caroline wiped her forehead then she giggled before she started singing again.

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_

_When you come around, I get paralyzed_

_And every time I try to be myself_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_._

_It's just not fair_

_Brings more trouble than love is worth_

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

Niklaus felt his heart clench as Caroline pointed over at him again whilst she sung.

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear perfume_

_For you. Make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand_

_._

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_._

_Puttin' my defences up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

Niklaus watched as Caroline placed the microphone into the stand before her eyes locked with his.

_The feelings are lost in my lungs_

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

_Yeah, there's no one else to blame_

_So scared I took off in a run_

_I'm flying too close to the sun_

Niklaus felt his breath get struck in his throat as Caroline raised her hand and yanked off her daylight ring before throwing it somewhere behind her.

_And I burst into flames_

_._

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

Caroline threw her arms up into the air as the crowd which had gathered around the stage started cheering.

_Puttin' my defences up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

"What the hell Cara?" Kol shouted as he appeared by the table holding onto Caroline who was struggling to get away.

"What made you turn it off Blondie?"

"What does that have to do with you Day?" Caroline snapped as she glared at him. "Stupid doppelganger, thinks she can get one over on me. Idiot ... naive little Caroline ... not any longer ... she's dead ... Cara is here to stay."

"Doppelganger?" Rebekah asked as she stared at Caroline with sympathy. "You spoke to Katherine didn't you."

"What's it to you Barbie Klaus?" Caroline snapped causing Niklaus to chuckle before he had to place his hand on Rebekah's shoulder and shake his head.

"She's not with it today Bekah." Kol whispered then he sighed before turning and facing Caroline. "I thought we promised that you, Damon and I would all speak to Katerina tomorrow."

"That was the plan until she suddenly appeared out of nowhere then she slammed me against a wall after I pissed her off. Not my fault, I only told the truth."

"What did you say to her Blondie?"

"I may have basically implied that all doppelgangers turn out to be ... yeah, nevermind." Caroline said once her eyes had landed on Elena who had tears in her eyes.

"We need to know what you said otherwise we don't know what she might do to _him._"

"She's going to tell him exactly what I am. It wasn't my fault that I snapped before you say anything Day." Caroline snapped then she sighed. "She wanted me to help her trick Elijah into marrying her instead of Elena. I told her that she had come to the wrong person since I couldn't care less about what happened to Elena, she's no longer my best friend. Then I might have said that even if I wanted to help her I couldn't because Elena was protected by the Mikaelson's. I told her that Elijah hardly leaves Elena's side and when he does, Niklaus is always there to take his place then I ... yeah, that's about it."

"Finish that sentence _Caroline_, it's not like you care if it will hurt my feelings after all." Elena said and Niklaus couldn't help but smile as a small frown appeared on Caroline's face. _Maybe she hadn't fully turned off her humanity. _Niklaus thought then he grabbed his glass and took a sip.

"I said 'but that doesn't surprise me. After all, doppelgangers are known for shagging brothers.' then she slammed me against the wall and got all vampire in my face." Niklaus started choking on the whiskey he had just drunk whilst Stefan spat his drink across the table.

"You. Said. What!" Damon said then he burst out laughing along with Kol. "That's even better than the time you let the bosses husband into her office whilst she was shagging the tech guy."

"How else was I meant to take over the company? You two couldn't come up with any ideas so I had to take matters into my own hands. You know how I get when someone makes me snap and I had warned her many of times so she deserved what she got."

"Are you ..." Elijah was interrupted as someone's phone started ringing. Caroline pulled her phone from her pocket and frowned as she stared down at it.

"What's wrong love?" Niklaus asked and was shocked when Caroline looked up and weakly smiled at him.

"It's Tyler." Caroline whispered before she accepted the call and held the phone to her ear. "Hello."

"Cara, is that you?" Niklaus raised his eyebrow as the voice on the other end of the call was most certainly not Tyler's.

"Daniel." Caroline shouted as a massive smile appeared on her face. "Are you ok? She hasn't hurt you right?"

"I'm scared Cara, I don't know where I am."

"It's going to be ok Danny, you're going to be ok. Now I need you to be a big boy ok, can you do that for me Danny?"

"Of course I can Cara because I'm already a big boy like uncle Day and uncle Kol."

"Where are you now Danny? Where's Katerina?"

"She's hiding from the sun Cara. Uncle Kol told me that if anyone ever took me away from you then I needed to take their blue jewellery so I took her rings and bracelet when she wasn't looking."

"Told you that teaching him skills would come in handy one day Blondie." Damon said then he frowned as Kol slapped the back of his head.

"Not the time to brag Damon. Katerina is stuck because of the sun but it's not going to be out for much longer. We need to know where he is Cara."

"Can you tell me where you are Danny? Describe the place to me." Caroline whispered as she started pacing back and forth in front of the table.

"I'm outside a massive house Cara, almost like ours." Niklaus watched as Caroline gulped before her eyes locked with Kol's and Niklaus was surprised to see that Kol also looked worried.

"What colour is the house darling?"

"It's white Cara and it has the same balcony that uncle Kol wanted."

"I think ... I think I know where you are Danny so I want you to stay outside in the nice sunshine for me ok."

"Ok Cara, love you."

"Love you too Daniel." Caroline whispered before she ended the call and placed her phone back into her pocket. Caroline looked up and Niklaus was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "He's ..."

"Let me just grab my jacket then we'll go." Kol whispered before he ran over to the bar and grabbed his jacket.

"It's going to be ok Blondie, Daniel will be ok."

"But what if he isn't Day? What if we have the wrong place?"

"Then we'll search other places." Stefan said as he stood up. "I'm sure between all of us, we can have the whole town covered within minutes."

"You'd ... You'd do that for me?" Caroline asked looking and sounding shocked.

"You were my best friend before you left so of course I would. Now let's go."

"Damon goes with his brother whilst Nik comes with us." Kol said once he appeared by Caroline's side.

"But ..."

"No buts Cara. Nik will be able to help us if we end up meeting some _nice_ hybrids." Niklaus watched as Caroline stared into Kol's eyes for a couple of seconds before she sighed.

"Fine but if you touch one hair on Daniel's head, I will kill you Niklaus."

"I understand love."

* * *

Song - Heart Attack by Demi Lovato


	5. Chapter 5

"Daniel. Where are you Daniel?" Kol couldn't help but shake his head as Cara continued shouting Daniel's name. She had started when they were about half way to the Mansion and she hadn't stopped since.

"You're going to strain your voice if you keep shouting like that Cara."

"He's the only thing that is keeping me sane at the moment so I'll continue shouting until he is safe in my arms." Cara snapped and Kol could see out the corner of his eyes that his older brother, Nik was shaking his head at him.

"If you think you can calm her down any better then why don't you try." Kol snapped then he rolled his eyes as Nik looked down at the ground.

"If all you two are going to do is fight then go somewhere else." Cara shouted then she froze mid-stride causing both Kol and Nik to look over at her.

"Why are we outside the family Mansion?" Nik asked and Kol watched as everything seemed to dawn on his brother. "Almost like ours." Nik whispered before his eyes landed on Cara who was searching the area around the Mansion.

"He's not here. He's not here." Cara shouted then she dropped to her knees as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I got it wrong, he's not here." Cara whispered before sobs erupted from her mouth. Kol wrapped his arms around Cara and started whispering comforting words to her whilst he kept his eyes on his brother. He raised an eyebrow in his brother's direction when he saw Nik pause and his eyes widen.

"I ... I think you should see this sweetheart." Niklaus' voice snapped Cara out of her thoughts and Kol watched as she slowly looked over to where Nik was pointing. From behind one of the bushes, came a little boy who looked to be around the age of eight. His face lit up as his eyes landed on the three people in front of him.

"Dan ... Daniel." Cara whispered then she was on her feet running towards the little boy whilst the little boy also ran towards her. Both Kol and his brother, Nik watched as Cara lifted the little boy into her arms and spun him around in the air before she held him close to her body.

"Let me go Cara, you're embarrassing me." Kol chuckled before he was tackled to the ground.

"Hi uncle Kol." Kol looked up and smiled when he saw Daniel sitting on his stomach.

"Hi to you too buddy, now do you mind getting off me." Daniel shook his head and Kol frowned. "Why not?"

"Not until you introduce me to your friend." Daniel said then he smiled as Kol sighed.

"This is my older brother Niklaus. Nik, this is ..."

"I'm Daniel Mikaelson, Cara Salvatore-Mikaelson's son. It's nice to meet you Nik." Kol watched as Nik opened his mouth to say something but stopped as Cara knelt down in front of Daniel.

"How did you end up with Tyler's phone Danny? Did you steal it from his pocket?"

"Of course not, why would you even think something like that mum?"

"Because both of your uncles are idiots and I thought they may have taught you to steal just like they taught you how to take things without people realising." Kol couldn't help but smile as he saw Nik watching Cara interacting with Daniel. Being a parent to Daniel just came naturally to Cara. "Now tell me how you got Tyler's phone or I'll ... I'll take away your Xbox when we get back to New York."

"It fell out of his pocket when Katerina slammed him against the wall. She was angry with him because he didn't live up to his part of the deal."

"Do you know what his part of the deal was Daniel?" Nik asked as he knelt down next to Cara and smiled at the boy.

"Do you promise to keep us safe if I tell you?" Daniel asked and Kol groaned wishing he hadn't taught Daniel to always bargain.

"He ... he didn't mean that Niklaus. If you're angry then take it out on me and not on Danny, I beg of you not to hurt him Niklaus." Cara whispered so quietly that only people with supernatural hearing would have heard what she had said.

"I promise to keep you and your mother safe Daniel. Can I tell you something before you tell me about Tyler's deal with Katerina?"

"Sure." Daniel said as he grinned at Nik.

"Even if you hadn't of asked, I will always make sure your mother is safe and now that you are in her life, I will always make sure you are safe as well." Kol couldn't help but chuckle as Nik's eyes flickered to Cara for a couple of seconds before his attention was back on Daniel.

"If I had a dad, I'd want him to be just like you Nik." Daniel said then he started mumbling about how his xbox was in New York whilst all the vampires stared at Daniel with wide eyes. _He did not just say that._ Kol thought but by the look on Cara's face, he knew that Daniel had really just said that. "That dude, Tyler." Daniel said and it caused everybody to snap out of their thoughts and concentrate on him. "He was meant to hand my mother over to Katerina by any means necessary but he couldn't do it. He said that he couldn't hurt her like he had done last time."

"Did ... did Katerina show you anything Danny?" Cara asked and her voice shook causing both originals to turn and stare at her.

"I already knew mum so ... could you show me?" Daniel asked and everybody was surprised when Cara slowly nodded her head. The veins under her eyes and her fangs appeared and everybody waited for Daniel to scream but all he did was smile and whisper 'wicked'. Daniel slowly reached forward until his hand was on Cara's face and a small smile made its way onto Cara's face as she placed her hand over his.

"Your ring." Nik shouted as he grabbed ahold of Cara's hand looking shocked. "But .. how? You throw it away in The Grill."

"Let's just say Cara found a lovely witch in New York who was more than happy to spell our rings to never leave our finger for more than 10 seconds." Kol said then he smirked at his older brother who looked shocked and a little surprised. "Watch." Kol whispered then Cara removed her hand from Nik's grip before pulling her daylight ring off and throwing it across the driveway of the Mikaelson Family Mansion. Less than six seconds later, Cara's daylight ring was back on her finger like nothing had happened.

"This could be dangerous if it got into the wrong hands."

"That is why I compelled the poor guy to only remember the spell if I asked for it Niklaus." Cara said then she slowly stood up before she looked down at Daniel. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get this young man to the Salvatore Boarding House so that he can sleep."

"Why don't ... um ... why don't you stay here? I'm sure Daniel will be a lot safer being around 4 originals of whom one happens to be his uncle."

"Please mum, can we stay here with uncle Kol and Nik? You know how I like uncle Kol better than uncle Damon." Daniel said causing Kol to smirked.

"That's because your uncle Kol is still a child at heart and let's you get away with anything unlike uncle Damon and myself." Cara snapped then she sighed before looking down at a tired looking Daniel. "Do you promise to behave if we stay here tonight?"

"Of course mum." Daniel whispered then he yawned causing Cara to sigh yet again.

"Fine ... but if you misbehave for even one second, I am taking you to the Salvatore Boarding House and you will be without your Xbox for a whole month."

"But that's not fair Cara, you've only ever taken it away for 2 days before now. If he loses his Xbox then that means I lose it as well." Kol shouted then he turned to Daniel and stared at the tired little boy. "You better behave Daniel or so help me, I will no longer before the fun uncle."

"When were you ever the fun uncle." Cara whispered then she screamed before running into the Mikaelson Family Mansion with Kol hot on her heels.

* * *

"Danny I really ne ..." Klaus looked up and frowned as Caroline stood in the doorway of living room looking upset. "May I speak with my son Niklaus?"

"Of course you can." Klaus whispered and sighed when Caroline glared at him.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Leave!" Caroline snapped then she walked over to Daniel and smiled at him. Klaus took that moment to leave the room but he didn't go very far, in fact he only moved into the next room so that he could rush in to protect them if something happened. Klaus knew he had grown close to the boy and Caroline didn't like it but for once since he arrived in Mystic Falls, Klaus wasn't going to back down and let Caroline have her way. "Right, now we can speak without _him _over hearing."

"You didn't have to shout at him mum. What if he doesn't want to play with me now?"

"Why does it matter Danny? You can always ask uncle Kol or uncle Damon to play with you."

"But I like Nik, I want Nik to play with me mum. I ... I want to have a dad."

"Oh Daniel." Klaus heard moment and knew Caroline had rushed over to Daniel and hugged him even though that was probably not what the little boy wanted. He couldn't help but roll his eyes and quietly chuckle as he heard Daniel complaining. "I know it's been hard for you without a father figure in your life Danny but you always have uncle Kol and uncle Damon you can speak to. You can also speak to me if you want Daniel."

"But none of you understand. I've tried speaking with uncle Kol and uncle Damon but they weren't any help. I wish you would have just let me die when that monster killed my parents." Daniel's voice echoed through out the whole house and Klaus felt his heart shatter into millions of tiny pieces at Daniel's outburst. "None of you understand how I feel because you're just vampires like that monster was."

"Daniel ... I ..."

"You don't understand the pain I have to hide because I've lost my parents, _my_ parents. You don't understand the pain I have to go through, it hurts Cara. It hurts so much that I feel like I'm on the verge of dying."

"Why did you never tell me you felt like this? I'm your mother Danny."

"No you aren't. You're just a person who my mother trusted before she was killed by the monster who was looking for you. It's your fault my parents were killed and it's your fault that I have to turn every single full moon because I killed him, I killed the vampire who was trying to kill you but it was too late, my parents were already gone and I had to go through my first shift with three vampires by my side. It's your fault my life is ruined and I want you to stay the hell away from me."

"You ... you blame me." Caroline whispered and Klaus could hear how hard she was trying to hold back the tears that he knew were threatening to fall. "I came here to tell you that it's a full moon in a couple of hours so ... so you can use the Lockwood's old cellar in the woods."

"Cara I ..."

"Don't worry Daniel, I'm sure Niklaus will be more than happy to take my place helping you through your transformation."

"But ... I ..."

"And I'll move into the boarding house by the end of tonight so that you don't have to see me again. I'm sorry that ... that I was the reason for your parents death, if only he had killed me like he wanted instead of killing my best friend." Klaus heard footsteps moving around the living room then he heard them pause. "I always imagined I would have children but that changed when I became a vampire. I thought that my dream of having a family was over but then you came into my life. I'm grateful for you allowing me to have a family but I was stupid enough to believe that it would last. What was I thinking? Have a good future Danny, I love you." Klaus heard the front door slam shut and realised that Caroline had left. _Caroline thought that Daniel no longer wanted her in his life so did that mean she would let go of her humanity? _Klaus thought before someone came running into the room he was stood in.

"Nik." Klaus looked up to see a very worried looking Daniel stood in front of him. "You have to do something. You have to save Cara."

"Give her some time Daniel, she'll come around." Klaus whispered as he weakly smiled at Daniel who wasn't looking any better than before.

"You don't know Cara, you only know Caroline. Caroline would have taken everything to heart and come out of it stronger whereas Cara, well she will have taken everything to heart and now she'll be trying to think of ways in which she can seem fearful. She'll have forgotten it is a full moon in a couple of hours so we need to find her before anything happens." Kol said as he stood in the doorway and Klaus noticed he was staring at Daniel with a look of disappointment in his eyes. "I know you miss your parents but Cara has been there for you for the past years so how could you say that to her Daniel? You know that you are the only reason for her to still be happy and she has given you anything and everything you have asked for and more. Explain to me why you shouted at Cara and I may not mention this to Damon."

"I ... I got upset."

"You got upset? So you think getting upset gives you the right to say all that to Cara?" Kol snapped and Klaus knew that if he let this go any further then something serious would happen.

"Why don't you ring Damon and tell him that Caroline is out in the woods and since it's a full moon, we'll need all the help we can get to find her?"

"Fine but don't think this has saved you Daniel because it hasn't. As soon as Cara is safe then I'll be letting Damon know exactly what you said and you know how protective he is over Cara so you better have a solid reason ready."


	6. Chapter 6

"Now I suggest that you turn around and walk away with your tail between your legs little boy." Cara snapped as she continued walking around the forest. "I'm not interested and I never will be."

"Who said I was little?" Cara froze mid-stride as the hybrid appeared in front of her and blocked her way. "Now what's your name?"

"My name is none of your business." Cara snapped then she pushed past the hybrid and started walking again.

"Actually I think it is." The hybrid said as he grabbed ahold of Cara's arm and spun her around to face him. "Now, what is your name?"

"My name is Caro ... Cara." Cara mentally slapped herself because of her near slip up.

"I'm sorry about this my dear but the boss said no new vampires." The hybrid whispered then he pulled Cara against him before he sank his fangs into her throat. Cara quickly pushed the hybrid away from her before she covered the bite mark on her neck with her hand.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. You ... You just bit me." Cara whispered then she screamed as the hybrid slammed her against a tree.

"What is going on here?" Cara could feel the werewolf venom slowly travelling around her body and if it wasn't for the hybrid in front of her holding her up then she would have collapsed to the ground.

"I took care of another vampire like the boss asked."

"Let me see." The hybrid in front of Cara moved out of the way and her eyes widened when she saw who was stood on the other side of the clearing. "Caroline?" Cara knew werewolf venom made you hallucinate but she didn't realise it would happen so quickly.

"Tyler." Cara said then she bent forward and started coughing. She watched in horror as blood splattered onto the floor. "What's ... what's happening to me Tyler?"

"Are you an idiot?" Tyler shouted and Cara could hear people fighting but she didn't have the energy to open her eyes. She lay on the ground and felt the whole world start to spin. "That's Caroline Forbes."

"What? She can't be. She told me her name was Cara." Cara slowly opened her eyes and she smiled as her father was sat in front of her.

"Daddy?" Cara asked then she screamed as her father pulled out a stake and plunged it into her stomach.

"Shhh ... you're hallucinating Care, your father is dead. You have to remember Care, you need to remember." Cara quickly blinked then she frowned as her father was replaced by a very sad and worried looking Tyler.

"Tyler?" Cara asked as she reached towards him. As soon as her palm touched Tyler's cheek, he flinched away causing pain to fill Cara's heart.

"Bloody hell Care, you're burning up." Tyler whispered then Cara watched as he turned his head and spoke to someone but all Cara could hear was the wind whirling past her ears. "I need you to stay with me Care, stay awake for me."

"I ... I'm tired. I need to sleep."

"You can sleep once Klaus gets here."

"Klaus? Nik's coming?"

"Of course he's coming Care. He loves you Care."

"He laughed ... broke my heart." Cara whispered then she started coughing up more blood. "I killed because of him, innocent people were slaughtered. I turned it off, he told me to turn it off."

"Who told you Care? Who told you to turn it off?"

"He did." Cara whispered then she screamed as James appeared next to Tyler. "You killed them. You made Daniel turn." Cara shouted then she screamed and started fighting as James grabbed ahold of her arms.

"It's me Caroline, it's Klaus."

"Don't lie, I know who you are James. You should have killed me, I was the one you were after so it should have been me that you killed instead of Daniel's parents." Cara stumbled forward as black dots appeared in her vision. "You should have killed me." Cara whispered before she submitted to the darkness.

* * *

Klaus stared down at Caroline and was so happy that he had gotten to her in time. What Klaus was worried about was the fact that Caroline had thought he was James, the person who had killed Daniel's parents. He knew it was just a hallucination because of the werewolf venom in Caroline's system. He understood that it was a hallucination but hallucinations only made you believe someone was someone else if you thought they were capable of doing similar things. Did Caroline really think he was capable of being similar to James? Klaus stared at Caroline for a couple of minutes then he sighed before he stood up and made for the door but paused mid-stride as Caroline started to toss and turn in the bed.

"Shhh Caroline, it's just a dream love." Klaus whispered as he pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. Klaus expected for her to stop tossing and turning after a couple of seconds but when she carried on, he started to get worried. "Sorry about this love, you can hate me all you want in the morning." Klaus whispered then he closed his eyes and dived into Caroline's dream.

_"Please James. I promise you that I don't know where Niklaus is." Caroline whispered as she struggled against the vervain covered ropes that were holding her to the chair._

_"If you don't know where he is then how come you live with his brother? Do you really think I am that stupid? You even have the hybrids last name."_

_"Please James, I'm telling you the truth. I couldn't remember my real name after I was turned so I took Damon's and Kol's because they looked after me. They taught me everything there is to know about being a vampire and I wanted to thank them as well as honour them so I took their last names as my own." Caroline whispered as she stared at James with a tear rolling down her cheek._

_"Do you really think I am that stupid Cara or should I be calling you Caroline Forbes?" James snapped then he chuckled as Caroline looked down at the ground and sighed. "Did you really think I wouldn't do some research before I took you baby girl? You are Caroline Forbes, daughter of Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes and William Forbes. You went to Mystic Falls high along with the doppelganger Elena Gilbert, the Bennett witch who is called Bonnie and you also went out with Niklaus' first successful hybrid, Tyler Lockwood who is still trying to get over the fact that you broke up with him a day before you confessed your feeling about Niklaus Mikaelson. Did it hurt when he laughed in your face Cara? I bet it did but I bet the worse feeling was the fact that your friends and the whole town started to hate you because you were in love with the deadliest creature to ever roam this planet. Did it shock you when Kol Mikaelson turned up outside your house? I know I was shocked when I heard that he had come to apologise to you for his brothers behaviour but what shocked me the most was the fact that the two of you became friends when he drove with you to the airport. So tell me Cara, where is Niklaus Mikaelson or I will kill every single person you love starting with that lovely family who live next door to you."_

_"Please, anyone but them. Kill me James, kill me and not them. They have a son, a wonderful little boy."_

_"I know all about little Daniel and how you treat him as if he was your own son Cara." James whispered then he smiled as Cara flinched away from him. "Now you are going to do as I say otherwise Daniel's parents will die in front of him then I will kill Daniel slowly and painfully. Do we have a deal Cara?"_

_"What do you want me to do?" Caroline whispered as her last little piece of hope shattered._

_"I want you to find out where Niklaus Mikaelson is."_

_"I can't do that James. I cut all contact with everybody in Mystic Falls the day I landed in New York."_

_"Then you better hope that Damon Salvatore or Kol Mikaelson let something slip because Daniel's life is on the line Cara." James said then he lent forward and kissed Caroline's cheek. "And one more thing Cara, I want you to turn it off as soon as you are rescued. If I find out that anyone especially Kol and Damon know what happened here tonight then our deal is over. Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Crystal." Caroline whispered then she broke down crying as soon as James left the room. One second Caroline was crying her heart out and the next, she had flipped the switch and became the new and improved Cara Salvatore-Mikaelson._

Klaus stumbled backwards then he spun around and bared his fangs at the intruder.

"It's only me Nik." Klaus stared at his younger brother Kol for a couple of seconds then he relaxed and turned back to face Caroline who was now sleeping peacefully. "She had the nightmare again didn't she?"

"If you are talking about when James tortured her until she gave up and did what he said then yes Kol, Caroline had the nightmare again." Klaus whispered then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Did she really turn her humanity off and start killing people?"

"Yes she did Nik. She got so bad that Damon and I were thinking about getting hold of a witch to ..."

"To what Kol?"

"To end her life painlessly but she just suddenly stopped killing and turned it back on. She was just about to finish killing a whole family when the only one left was a little boy who looked similar to Daniel. It was amazing Nik, she just stared at the little boy then she whispered Daniel's name. She told us later that whilst she stared at the little boy, she remembered all the times that she had spent with Daniel and she realised that what she was doing was wrong. Daniel, without realising it, is the reason for her humanity to still be intact Nik. There is still a small tiny piece of Caroline Forbes hidden deep down inside of her and it is all because of Daniel."

"And now she thinks he hates her." Klaus whispered then he rushed over to Caroline's side as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts." Caroline whispered then Klaus watched as her eyes widened before she sat up quickly. "What happened? What am I doing here?"

"One of Nik's hybrids bit you but luckily for you, Nik found you in time and gave you his blood." Klaus watched silently whilst Kol chuckled as Caroline groaned and laid back down in the bed. "When are you going to learn that you need to be careful Cara? One day, you are going to run into trouble and we won't be able to get to you in time. I don't think I could handle if anything happened to you Cara so please be careful."

"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend, the cold-hearted Kol Mikaelson?" Caroline asked then she giggled before she groaned and grabbed ahold of her head. "What is it with your hybrids liking to attack me Niklaus?"

"I am really sorry about what he did to you Caroline and I promise you that it will never happen again." Klaus whispered as he stared at Caroline.

"And I'm to believe that?" Caroline asked and Klaus felt his heart stop beating as Caroline's eyes narrowed into slits. "You promised me exactly the same thing over 4 years ago and look what that got me, a broken heart. Luckily for me, that was a good thing because I finally had a reason to leave this small stupid little town and now I'm no longer the naive little girl who let everybody walk over her so I suggest you find the hybrid that bit me and tell him to leave town otherwise I'll find him and kill him because no one goes against Cara Salvatore-Mikaelson and gets away with it." Caroline snapped then she jumped off the bed before she ran over to the window and kicked it causing most of the glass to shatter and fall to the ground two stories below.

"Cara don't." Kol shouted then Klaus watched as Kol rushed across the room but was too late because Caroline had already leaped out of the window and had vanished from sight by the time they had both gotten to the window.


	7. Chapter 7

Cara knew the only thing she could do was jump out the window so that is exactly what she did. She just managed to dodge Kol's hands and she immediately set off running as soon as her feet touched the ground. She ran with everything she had and she was soon flying through the forest in whatever direction her feet took her. The forest was going past so fast that everything became a blur to Cara so she didn't realise where she was heading until she arrived. She rushed to the front door and started to rapidly knock on it as she searched the area hoping that no one had followed her.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming, keep your hair on." Cara allowed a small smile to grace her face as she held his voice. The small smile soon turned into a normal smile as the front door to the house was opened and there he stood. "Caroline? What ..." Cara watched as he gulped then his eyes narrowed whilst he stared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry to just turn up on your doorstep but I need your help. I've angered Niklaus and I know he will be looking for me so I couldn't go to the boarding house and ask Damon for help since that is the first place anyone would look for me. I know what I did all those years ago was unacceptable but you have to help me. Please ... I don't know what to do anymore."

"Well then ... you better come in."

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me. I'll be out of here as soon as I book myself a flight."

"A flight to where?" Cara looked at him and weakly smiled. "You won't tell me will you?"

"Niklaus or Kol could easily compel you to tell them where I am heading so the less you know ..."

"The safer you are. I understand Caroline. Will you be safe where you are heading?" Cara couldn't help but smirk as she pictured in her mind the place she was going.

"I will defiantly be safe where I am heading so don't worry about me." Cara rushed up the stairs but froze as something clicked in her mind. "Can I ask another couple of favour of you?"

"What is it Caroline?"

"Can you tell Kol that I leave Daniel in his care because I know he'll look after him well? I also would be forever grateful if you told Damon that x marks the spot, he'll understand what I mean." Cara asked as she kept her back to him.

"Of course I can. Will I see you in the morning?"

"No, I'll be gone by then." Cara whispered then she slowly turned on her heels and locked eyes with him. "I will always remember what you have done for me tonight, thank you yet again Tyler."

* * *

Only one more chapter to go!


	8. Chapter 8

"Tell me what you know." Kol shouted as he glared at Tyler.

"All I know is that she was booking a flight last night and she wasn't anywhere to be found this morning. I'm not lying before you even dare to say that I am. I want to find Caroline as much as you do, she really worried me last night. She told me that she didn't know what to do anymore then she had the perfect place to go where she would be safe. How can you go from not knowing what to do, to having a perfectly set out plan?"

"She's reckless as Cara, she never has a perfectly set out plan. She just wings it and sees what happens." Damon said and Klaus watched as Tyler's eyes widened as he stared at Damon.

"She said something about Damon didn't she Tyler." Elena said then she breathed a sigh of relief once Tyler nodded his head.

"She asked two more favours of me once she was inside my house." Tyler whispered then Klaus watched as Tyler spun on the spot until he was facing Kol. "She said to tell you that she leaves Daniel in your care because she knows you will look after him well."

"What's the other favour?" Klaus asked causing everybody in the living room of the Boarding House to turn and face him. "What's the favour that has to do with Damon Salvatore?"

"She said that x marks the spot. Do you understand that? She said you would." Klaus raised his eyebrow as Damon looked lost in thought.

"X marks the spot?" Damon whispered then he looked over at Kol and frowned. "Can you tell me why that sounds so familiar?"

"I've never heard that saying before so I wouldn't know Damon." Klaus could feel his anger growing and if the location of Caroline wasn't found within the next 10 minutes then Klaus didn't know what he would do.

"Does she want us to go on a treasure hunt or something?" Rebekah snapped then she squealed as Damon ran over and hugged her.

"You are brilliant Rebekah Mikaelson, I'd never of worked it out if it wasn't for you."

"But I ..." Rebekah stared at Damon then Klaus chuckled as she frowned whilst stamping her foot. "Tell me what the hell I just did."

"It's like going on a treasure hunt." Damon whispered and Klaus watched as a massive smile not only made its way onto Damon's face but a massive smile also made its way onto Stefan's face as well.

"Katherine." Klaus raised his eyebrows as the brothers spoke at the same time.

"She always did complain that looking for Katherine was like going on a treasure hunt." Stefan whispered as he grinned at his brother.

"And Katherine's location was the x that marked the spot."

"Brilliant." Klaus whispered then he chuckled as everybody stared at him looking shocked. "Now all we have to do is find Katerina's location which may prove to be tricky."

"Not for me it isn't." Everybody turned and stared at Tyler who was staring blankly at the ceiling. "Her number is after all programmed into my phone as speed dial number 3."

"Then what are you waiting for Tyler, let's ring Katerina." Klaus stared intensely at the phone as Tyler placed it down on the table after setting it to speaker phone.

"Tyler Lockwood, what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" Whilst Katerina's voice echoed around the room, Klaus felt his heart start to race as he hoped Caroline was there with her.

"I know I failed you last time at retrieving Caroline so I owe you and that is why I am calling. You see, Caroline has recently left Mystic Falls and no one can find her including the originals."

"And you have rung me because?"

"Because I know you are clever enough to be able to find her. You can get revenge on her because she didn't help you succeed in marrying Elijah."

"Revenge on my best friend?" Katerina asked then her laughter echoed around the silent Boarding House. "I never expected you to be so slow Tyler, what with you being Klaus' first successful hybrid but then again, Cara did warn me about how stupid you were. Did you never work it out pup? Did you never realise that it was far to easy for Daniel Salvatore-Mikaelson to escape from me? It was all Cara's plan after all. All I had to do was follow exactly what she wanted. Kidnap Daniel, threatened you so your phone falls out of your pocket which Daniel would see, allow Daniel to take my jewellery so I was trapped having to hide from the sun then let Daniel be found by Klaus before Cara put her half of the plan into action. Did you never think to wonder why Cara easily gave into staying at the Mikaelson Mansion? Not only does Cara now have Klaus' daggers but she also has the last ever remaining white oak stake and she is now looking for a witch who will cast the same spell as Esther so that the white oak stake can be used on not just one of the originals but on all of them."

"What? But if you kill the originals then everybody dies." Tyler shouted then a giggle Klaus instantly recognised came from the phone.

"When did Kat ever say anything about actually killing the originals Tyler?" The other end of the phone was deadly silent for a couple of minutes and Klaus thought maybe Caroline had hung up on them but then the sound of someone squealing could be heard. "I'm so glad you came."

"Well I never really had a choice did I?"

"You are lucky that I like you witch. You know what spells I want, the daggers and the stake are over there. Do not fail me witch otherwise I will wipe out your whole family, even the ones who you think are hidden from me by that cloaking spell."

"I won't fail you Miss Salvatore-Mikaelson."

"Good now where were we. Oh yes, discussing the fact that Kat never mentioned the originals dying. Did you really think I was giving you a way to find me? X marks the spot was just a way for you all to be together in the Salvatore Boarding House when I told you the real reason why I left. You see, I'm part of a prophecy that will either save the world or end it. Now I can't remember how the prophecy goes, can you Kat?"

"Nope, sorry Cara but I do remember the girl it involved."

"Oh, please tell me Kat. I'm so interested."

"A blonde 18 year old girl, born from the Forbes bloodline will be involved in a car accident involving a boy born from the Lockwood bloodline and a boy born from the Donovan bloodline. On the night of the car accident, the blonde girl will ingest blood of a vampire born from the Salvatore bloodline. His blood is what will change the girl but the second doppelganger, born from the Petrova bloodline will be the one to kill her. Her death by suffocation will activate the prophecy. If the prophecy does not get activated then the world will end but if the prophecy is activated then the girl has a chance at saving the world from its end."

"Now I wonder who that blonde 18 year old girl could be." Klaus couldn't help but roll his eyes whilst a small smile made its way onto his face as he heard Caroline.

"You know perfectly well who that girl is so stop messing them about and just tell them the prophecy."

"You do not tell me what to do witch. The fate of this world is in the palm of my hands and the angrier I get, the less likely I am to want to save it so watch your tone with me witch."

"When did you find out about the prophecy Cara?"

"The day you sent me the text asking me to be your date for the practice wedding ceremony Kol. That's why I took so long getting to you darling."

"Can you tell me anything about the prophecy Cara?" Klaus watched Kol intensity because he knew that Kol would probably be the only person who could convince Caroline to tell them. "Anything at all that you remember would be brilliant Cara."

"The one with the power to save the world approaches ... and the one with the power to destroy the world will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the other knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to save the world approaches."

"Who is he Blondie? Who is stupid enough to try and ..." Damon slowly tailed off and Klaus watched as Damon stared at the phone looking horrified. "Please tell me it isn't him. Please tell me that he isn't the one you have to fight."

"It isn't him and he isn't the one I have to fight." Caroline whispered then she burst out laughing. "Wow and I didn't even believe myself then. Of course it's him Damon, why do you think he was so obsessed with me back in New York. Now I hope you have enough blood bags in the house otherwise Mystic Falls will have some mummified vampires."

"What do you mean?" Klaus whispered then he watched as Kol ran over to the front door and pull it open. Kol then took a step forward and was flung away from the doorway as his skin sizzled. "You've trapped us here? That's why you wanted everybody at the Salvatore house isn't it?"

"Well done Niklaus, maybe you do know me after all." Caroline whispered and Klaus felt his heart twinge as she sighed. "The spell will vanish as soon as the prophecy is fulfilled and by that I mean that either James or I will have to have died for you to be able to leave the boarding house. You shouldn't be stuck in there for more than 3 days, James is after all on his way to find me as we speak. It won't take him long to realise that I am in the one place he would never expect me to be. Let's just hope my distractions will give Kat and I enough time to arrange everything otherwise risking my life to retrieve the daggers and white oak stake was pointless. If only I could remember what you said to me that night Niklaus then I would know where my distractions were going to take place."

"Something like _Great cities, and art, and music. Genuine beauty._" Katherine asked mimicking his British accent.

"Oh no, wrong time Kat. Try another."

"_Never underestimate the allure of darkness, even the purest of hearts are drawn to it._"

"Drat Kat, you are wrong again. What about another?" Klaus could feel his anger building as Caroline continued to toy with him.

"_You mark my words. Small-town boy, small-town life, it won't be enough for you_.

Wait ... think I've got it now ... _I'll take you; Wherever you want. Rome. Paris. Tokyo?_"

"And there it is. The three countries that my distractions are taking place in happen to be Rome, Paris and Tokyo. Do you feel special now Niklaus? Do you feel important because I took the places you wanted to take me and used them as a way to keep James from finding me before I am ready. I ..."

"He's reached Tokyo."

"What? He can't have. It's too soon." Caroline shouted as her voice shook. "You need to get out of here right now Kat and take the witch with you."

"But she hasn't finished spelling the daggers and the stake."

"Then it looks like this fight is going down without them. Looks like this is it, my one chance to live." Caroline whispered and Klaus ignored everybody's gasps as a tear rolled down his face. "I'll see you all in a couple of days ... or maybe not."


End file.
